De como invocar a un demonio Autora: Kumiko Son
by Miriam Hollu
Summary: Este fanfiction forma parte del concurso de San Valentin del grupo de Facebook de fanfiction HiruxMamo. Autora: Kumiko Son
**Este fanfic forma parte del concurso de San Valentin del grupo de fanfics hiruxmamo. Autora: Kumiko Son.**

* * *

 **UNA DE LAS FORMAS DE INVOCAR A UN DEMONIO**

 **By**

 **Kumikoson_4**

 **DISCLAIMER: Todo de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN: T**

 **WARNING: Genderbender y algo de OCC**

Hacía un clima fatal, no es que le preocupara, pero tampoco quería parecer una marginal después de que la lluvia le mojara el cabello y el detestable uniforme del colegio.

Sí el idiota del manager la viera en esas condiciones, estaba segura que correría a cubrirla con un paraguas y una chaqueta. Eso sería demasiado embarazoso y jodidamente problemático.

La maldita camarón tenía la culpa de todo ¡Seguramente se había dormido y por eso no contestaba sus llamadas!

Hiruma había citado a Sena en la tienda deportiva del centro para comprar un staff nuevo de ropa de entrenamiento, cosa que ocurría sólo en ocasiones extremas. Y como en el último entrenamiento de práctica Sena había perdido, le tocaba de castigo cargar con todo.

Estaba enfadada.

¡Joder, nadie jamás la había hecho esperar!

Agarró su bolso lleno de armas y se echó a correr calle abajo, porque por más demonio que fuera, no controlaba el clima.

En su recorrido pudo observar que la cafetería de _maids_ que estaba cerca de la plaza continuaba abierta, ese sería su refugio momentáneo.

Dejó el libro en la mesa y se limpió una lagrimilla traicionera con el dorso de la mano. Muchas veces no podía evitar mostrar sus emociones en público, pero el libro era buenísimo, para que negarlo, era un romántico empedernido.

Además que hace tiempo había superado el bochorno que las miradas indiscretas causaban en él.

Sabía de sobra que su fama era la encargada de ese acoso, después de todo era el "Ángel de Deimon". También admitía que sus fans eran bastante ingeniosas. Mamoru había escogido esa cafetería principalmente porque la clientela en su mayoría era del género masculino. Pero una vez dentro comprobó que el número de féminas era alto, inusualmente alto.

La encargada llegó a su mesa con el aromático café y unos deliciosos bollos de crema.

Acomodó el pedido, torpemente, con un evidente rubor y una exagerada reverencia, se alejó del lugar.

Era irónico porque meses atrás no habría probado ni un poco de esa bebida, pero ahora gracias a _ella_ , era una costumbre.

El castaño no era tonto, sabía que sentía algo muy profundo por la capitana del equipo de futbol americano ¡él estaba enamorado! Pero le dolía pensar que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Conocía a Hiruma y sabía que tenía un carácter complicado, ella tenía muchos sueños que cumplir y él no se encontraba en ninguno.

Mamoru cavilaba con su frustración, hasta que un fuerte azote a la puerta y el chirrido de la campanilla lo sacaron de su trance.

Y la vio.

Las hebras doradas que enmarcaban su grácil rostro caían como una cascada de abrojos deformes, sus afilados ojos verdes centelleaban y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

A los ojos del castaño sólo parecía una hermosa y desvalida muchacha, un pensamiento que estaba muy alejado de la realidad, como autómata se levantó del asiento con su chaqueta del uniforme y la cubrió con mucha delicadeza, esperando no recibir una fuerte mirada o una lluvia de balas.

La rubia lo miró iracunda, pero dentro, muy dentro de ella lo agradeció. No tenía caso armar un escándalo ahora, estaba calada hasta los huesos.

El panorama dentro del café se había vuelto tenso. Cuando Mamoru se levantó a auxiliar a la chica los suspiros de las fans no cesaron, pero cuando cayeron en cuenta que la muchacha no era otra que el ser más despreciable y terrorífico de Deimon, los cuchicheos de indignación comenzaron.

La "Demonio de Deimon" no era merecedora de tal atención.

Yoruichi arrugó el ceño y eso bastó para que las acosadoras abandonaran el establecimiento poco a poco.

El oficial disciplinario entorno los ojos, pero lo prefería mil veces así. No más acosos por ese día. Sujetó firmemente a la capitana y la condujo a su mesa. Pero de manera muy paternal le dijo:

— Hiruma-chan, un poco de café y modales no te harían nada mal, pero en este momento debemos irnos rápido porque podrías pescar un resfriado.

La demonio dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia en su hermoso rostro, sabía que el jodido ángel reaccionaría de esa manera, porque a pesar de que era cortés con todos sólo tenía atenciones especiales con dos personas; ella y la camarón.

Y sin quererlo la figura de la pequeña corredora saltó a su mente, mientras una oleada de furia incipiente y un dolor desconocido se instalaban en su pecho.

En ese momento supo con toda certeza que estaba perdida y jodidamente enamorada del guapo castaño.

Su estancia en la cafetería fue demasiado corta, las encargadas no sacaban la vista de Mamoru y la rubia no podía evitar lanzar miradas envenenadas por todo lado. Además que seguía empapada.

Mientras tanto el manager trataba de desviar su mirada de esa delgada blusa que se transparentaba en lugares estratégicos, sí Hiruma se daba cuenta ya podría darse por muerto.

Él no era esa _clase_ de chicos, adolescentes corrientes con las hormonas alborotadas, pero aceptaba para sí que esta era una oportunidad única.

Terminaron el café y él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. La rubia intentó negarse, pero al final terminó cediendo a los deseos del castaño, a pesar de los insultos que le soltó y la pelea que armaron.

Era jueves, pero Mamoru estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana. Un viaje a la playa sonaba bien, no recordaba la última vez que había estado allí. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Yoruichi aceptara ir con él, no perdía nada intentando.

—Sabes que las chicas se han esforzado mucho esta semana, la playa ayudaría a todos a desestresarse y compartiríamos buenos momentos. ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

La muchacha sólo lo escuchaba y de forma monótona y tajante le respondió:

—Paso.

Esas haraganas del equipo bien podrían seguir entrenando, pero si al oficial disciplinario se le había metido en la cabeza ese plan no lo convencería de otra cosa y realmente ya no tenía ánimos de discutir.

Lo único que esperaba era llegar a su departamento, cambiarse y borrar los sentimientos que tenía por ese hombre.

Mamoru estaba nervioso, porque ya se estaban acercando al departamento de la rubia y sinceramente no quería separarse tan rápido de ella.

Casi de manera instintiva, él muchacho paró de golpe y tomó uno de los brazos de Hiruma, la jaló con fuerza hacía él y la pegó a su cuerpo.

La delgada capitana que era casi tan alta como él, no vio venir eso.

Un beso.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al máximo, una parte de ella quería zafarse del agarre, pero la otra no. Sentía su corazón palpitar como loco y los brazos hormiguearle. Tenía la necesidad de tocar esa firme espalda y rodear ese cuerpo definido.

Mamoru no estaba en mejor condición, ese beso era osado y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en algo demandante.

Sus manos reaccionaron antes que su mente y ya se encontraban rodeando esa cintura que lo tenía enloquecido.

Si iba a sufrir el tormento del demonio, sería después de este glorioso momento.

Se separaron lentamente, con un sonrojo que les llegaba hasta la punta de las orejas y el silencio se hizo presente.

El muchacho esperaba algo, tenebroso debía admitir, pero al fin y al cabo alguna reacción.

Hiruma lo tomó de las solapas y le dedicó una fiera mirada, el jodido manager no escaparía.

Una sonrisa ladina brotó de sus labios, tenía muchos escenarios de tortura en mente, pero el mejor era su propia cama.

Jaló al castaño hasta el ascensor y lo guío a su departamento.

Mamoru avergonzado como nunca en la vida la siguió como un cordero al matadero, porque claro que sabía lo que ocurriría después.

¡Nadie besaba a Hiruma Yoruichi y se salía con la suya!

FIN

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Juro que quería hacer algo lemonoso, pero no se dio, la vergüenza me carcome!

Y lo del genderbender lo tenía planeado desde algún tiempo, quería probar algo nuevo.

Un beso a todas. ¡Gracias por revivir el grupo!


End file.
